In control of charging of a battery, techniques for prohibiting charging when the battery is at a high temperature or prohibiting charging when the battery reaches a predetermined voltage or higher in order to suppress deterioration of the battery have been disclosed. However, conventional techniques do not consider charging (e.g., trickle charging) of a battery using a weak current which causes deterioration of the battery to progress.